


Il prezzo da pagare

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: Talvolta la passione si manifesta nei momenti e nei luoghi più impensati.  Ma è difficile per Feliciano resistere al fratellone in veste da meccanico. Così com'è altrettanto difficile per Lovino resistere al suo fratellino vestito di tutto punto e alla sua rossa Ferrari. E tra un pizzico di provocazione e un pizzico di gelosia, anche un garage può trasformarsi nel più sensuale nido d'amore.
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Il prezzo da pagare

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2012 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal. Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.

Tra le tante qualità che Feliciano riconosceva a Lovino, più o meno ingigantite a sentire quest'ultimo, che comunque era noto a chi lo conoscesse bene (e volendo essere precisi il numero di questi individui si riconduceva al numero di due, Feliciano e Seborga, sua unica famiglia e dunque uniche persone che davvero contassero per lui) quanto fosse fin troppo modesto, ecco, tra le tante qualità che appartenevano a Lovino, sia che lui volesse o meno riconoscersele, c'era quella di essere un mago dei motori. Nel verso senso della parola.

Gli bastava che dal motore di qualunque auto uscisse un rumore diverso dal solito che, in pochi minuti, era in grado di venire a capo del problema. E a risolverlo talvolta in ancor più breve tempo! Feliciano rimaneva incantato nel vedere come le mani del fratello si muovessero con così tanta sicurezza su qualunque pezzo meccanico gli capitasse a tiro!

Quest'ultimo infatti, nonostante anche lui non se la cavasse poi male in veste di meccanico, grazie a quegli insegnamenti che, anche se forse non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, al suo fratellone piaceva impartirgli, non era così ferrato con l'aspetto propriamente meccanico che presentava una macchina. E, diciamoci la verità, nemmeno lo appassionava più di tanto. Certo gli piacevano i motori potenti, quelli sportivi, quelli che facevano da 0 a 100 in pochi secondi, ma che forma avessero questi motori … beh era cosa che lasciava volentieri al suo fratellone!

Lovino , d'altro canto, spesso gli rimproverava il fatto che badasse invece troppo all'estetica che presentava un'automobile. Ma era pur vero che in quel campo Feliciano riusciva a riconoscere cose che sarebbero con tutta probabilità passate inosservate ad altri occhi. Ad esempio riusciva a riconoscere qualunque sfumatura di colore presentasse una carrozzeria. A volte meravigliandosi di come fossero stati in grado di mantenerla così bella e vivida, altre volte lamentandosi di come quel "turchese" fosse assolutamente "acquamarina", spesso facendolo pure notare a chi gli stava mostrando l'auto, mettendolo in un impacciato imbarazzo. Oppure di come l'aerodinamica si sarebbe potuta mantenere anche con forme un poco più aggraziate. Lovino lo ascoltava sempre con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e un pizzico d'orgoglio nel cuore, notando poi quegli aspetti che anche a lui erano a prima vista sfuggiti. Gli piaceva ascoltarlo perché questo era come un'ulteriore riprova di come si completassero bene a vicenda. Anche in un aspetto futile come poteva essere un'automobile!

In realtà, dunque, i "rimproveri" che Lovino gli muoveva, erano piuttosto affettuose osservazioni e accorate preoccupazioni al pensiero che se la sua bellissima Lamborghini gialla l'avesse lasciato a piedi in uno di quei piccoli luoghi nel mezzo del nulla di cui pure tutto il loro Belpaese era costellato, non sarebbe stato in grado, forse, di farla ripartire. Ma Feliciano vinceva sempre questo tipo di argomentazioni. Perché sfoderava quel caldo sorriso mentre diceva "Ma io ho il mio fratellone, no? Il mio Lovino non verrebbe anche in capo al mondo pur di aiutare il suo fratellino pasticcione?". E Lovino era ben contento di lasciarsi vincere da tale maliziosa dolcezza.

Non aveva solo una Lamborghini, Feliciano. Si era voluto anche deliziare, "perché bisogna promuovere il Made in Italy" diceva, ricevendo un'occhiata poco convita dal fratello, con una meravigliosa Ferrari rossa fiammante.

E ogni volta che Lovino provava a dirgli che erano macchine, sicuramente di una certa caratura, ma comunque macchine impegnative, Feliciano gli rimbeccava che faceva meglio a pensare alla Maserati che aveva scelto, che, per quanto fosse una delizia per gli occhi e nella guida, anche quella non è che fosse poco impegnativa come auto!

E poi c'era quella piccola automobile che talvolta era soggetto delle bonarie prese in giro di Feliciano. Quella 500 che, se mai fosse stato possibile, lo portava ad amare ancora di più il suo adorato Lovino.

Era una 500 bianca, tra le prime immesse sul mercato che il suo fratellone conservava con una cura … fin troppo maniacale. Controllava in continuazione motore e livello dell'olio, lucidava i cerchioni, ancora ovviamente originali e gli faceva un check-in completo almeno una volta al mese. Feliciano invece era deputato alla manutenzione della carrozzeria e degli interni che anche lui sosteneva con accurata dovizia. Perché quella piccola auto doveva rimanere perfetta. C'era solo una cosa che la discostava dalla sua uscita di fabbrica. Erano due margherite dipinte nella parte posteriore, all'altezza della targa, legate assieme da un piccolo nastro tricolore. Le aveva fatte Feliciano, il giorno dopo che avevano fatto l'amore dentro quella stessa auto. Il giorno in cui, per Lovino, quella macchina era diventata ancora più sacra.

Non era la prima volta che facevano l'amore, sia ben chiaro. Ma era la prima volta che avveniva in un posto "del genere". Quella era la macchina con cui aveva insegnato a guidare a Feliciano. Lui aveva imparato da solo: da sempre appassionato di motori non gli fu, in verità, troppo difficile. Per Feliciano invece, che lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo, tentando di coglierne ogni sfumatura, non fu così semplice. Con quella meravigliosa testolina sempre tra le nuvole, infatti, non era stato un facile allievo inizialmente. In più, spesso Feliciano era solito a marcare ulteriormente le sue piccole "debolezze" perché gli piaceva sentire il suo fratellone preoccuparsi per lui. Quella 500 si era trovata vicino a tanti burroni sicuramente non di sua spontanea volontà! Ma quante risate, quanti baci e quanti abbracci ogni volta che Feliciano riusciva a partire, posteggiare, fare retromarcia senza rischiare di uccidere qualche forma di essere vivente! E poi … la prima volta che era riuscito a fare ben venti chilometri di strada (piuttosto lineare, se vogliamo essere sinceri) senza l'aiuto del suo fratellone che, seduto nel sedile accanto, lo guardava così fiero e orgoglioso, si erano fermati in una piccola, ma deliziosa trattoria a festeggiare. Poi si erano fermati ancora, un poco più distanti, e si erano voluti ricordare quanto si amassero e quanto si sarebbero amati sempre. Con l'anima e col corpo.

Il giorno dopo Feliciano volle dipingere quelle due piccole margherite legate dal loro Tricolore. Lovino lo tenne stretto a sé, con le mani intorno alla sua vita e il viso abbandonato sulla sua schiena, per tutto il tempo necessario alla creazione di quella piccola opera d'arte.

Gli ricordava tutti quei momenti, quella 500. Gli ricordava Feliciano. Ed era per quello che solo Feliciano la poteva toccare. Forse era l'unica cosa a cui nemmeno Seborga aveva accesso. Ma Seborga comprendeva e non se ne lamentava, anzi lo prendeva bonariamente in giro di quanto fosse romantico sotto quella scorza da "cattivone"! E Feliciano … beh Feliciano se lo prendeva ogni tanto in giro, forse era solo per mascherare la commozione che tutto quell'affetto gli provocava. Lovino gli dava un'importanza che lui, con quella poca autostima che nonostante tutto ancora ogni tanto emergeva, non sentiva di meritare.

… si sentiva così tanto amato. Si sentiva … così tanto fortunato …

Era la loro macchina, quella piccola 500. E infatti, nonostante le meravigliose vetture sportive che possedevano … quella era "LA" macchina che utilizzavano quando dovevano andare a festeggiare ogni anniversario che li riguardava. Come quando a metà di marzo, a cavallo del loro anniversario, si sorbiva un viaggio che percorreva l'Italia in tutta la sua lunghezza e larghezza, da nord a sud, da est a ovest. Quante volte ci avevano fatto l'amore! E litigato anche. E poi fatto pace. E dormito, mangiato, riposato, pianto e sorriso! Quella 500 era diventata quasi una piccola parte di loro, di quell' Italia che con tanto orgoglio ogni giorno rappresentano, di quel Tricolore che li tiene stretti come quelle due piccole margherite che si dischiudono sul retro della loro automobile.

Feliciano, comunque, ora era un ottimo pilota. Anche se forse fin troppo sicuro di sé e delle potenzialità che le loro auto potevano possedere e … per questi motivi tendeva a "tirarle" … troppo. Causando altri rimproveri (e mezzi infarti) da parte del suo fratello maggiore che fin troppe volte aveva sfiorato i duecento chilometri orari, con la preoccupazione a mille, perché Feliciano lo aveva chiamato da un posto sperduto perché "la Ferrari si è fermata. E … ehm ... sembra che non abbia tanto voglia di collaborare nel ripartire …". E anche se si era ripromesso di fargli una bella ramanzina, tutte le volte la prima cosa che faceva quando arrivava era corrergli incontro e abbracciarlo e sussurrargli "per fortuna stai bene!". Comunque la parte della ramanzina arriva! Dopo, mentre riparava la malandata vettura di Maranello, mentre Feliciano cercava mille giustificazioni e Lovino era tutto un "ti ho detto mille volte di ascoltare il motore, invece di tenere la musica così alta!", "hai una macchina che è un gioiello se imparassi a trattarle bene…" e blablablabla.

Le stesse cose che stava borbottando da solo in quell'esatto momento, mentre stava disteso sotto la bella Ferrari che dopo una "corsettina di pochi chilometri" l'aveva definita il fratello, aveva iniziato a fare qualche rumorino … di poco buon auspicio.

\- Ma guarda se deve ridurre un motore del genere ogni volta in questa maniera! -

Borbottò un'ulteriore volta mentre avvitava un altro bullone di quel povero motore. Fortunatamente il guaio, alla fine, non era così grave ed era riuscito a sistemarlo in un giro di poche ore. E ovviamente non passava mezz'ora che Feliciano si affacciasse dalla porta del garage con o un bicchiere di spremuta d'arance, o un aperitivo, o una fetta di torta,o dei biscottini, o una pizzetta … se Lovino avesse dovuto accettare tutto ciò che Feliciano, forse sentendosi un po' in colpa, forse perché era una scusa come un'altra per stargli vicino, gli portava, non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare di cosa mangiare a cena! In effetti lo aveva anche "rimproverato" un paio di volte, perché "non posso distrarmi Feli!", ma poi, pentendosi subito del tono usato, scivolava indietro e mettendosi a sedere lasciva che il suo fratellino lo imboccasse direttamente con ciò che gli aveva portato, visto che aveva le mani sporche, e completasse la pietanza con un bacio e un "grazie" e un "ti amo" e "sei il fratellone migliore del mondo" e "la prossima volta la musica la tengo più bassa" e "ti amo te l'ho già detto vero?". Alla fine era ben felice che il suo Feliciano lo colmasse di così tante attenzioni perché gli bastava vedere quel suo dolce sorriso, sentire la sua voce parlargli mentre era sotto la macchina per sentirsi tranquillo. E nemmeno il lavoro gli sembrava poi tanto pesante.

E Feliciano … beh per lui ogni occasione era buona per stargli vicino. Adorava poter fare quelle piccole, inutili cose per lui, dargli appena un po' di ristoro con quelle cose che le sue mani tanto brave in cucina gli avevano preparato. Adorava quei gesti infantili come portare un pezzo di torta direttamente alle sue labbra perché le guance di Lovino si tingevano per qualche momento sempre di un colore leggermente vermiglio. E concludere sempre con un piccolo bacio perché improvvisamente si riusciva a sentire geloso anche di quella stessa torta che aveva avuto il privilegio di toccare quelle labbra perfette. Adorava la sua voce arrabbiata diventare dopo pochi secondi la più affettuosa e dolce che orecchie umane avessero mai sentito. Gli piaceva dirgli "ti amo" e sentirsi sempre rispondere un "anch'io" un poco imbarazzato da quelle che comunque dovevano essere ben noti dichiarazioni d'affetto.

E poi … se vogliamo essere completamente sinceri c'era anche un'ulteriore cosa che Feliciano adorava. Ben meno poeticamente alto che i precedenti sentimenti, molto più terreno e pratico probabilmente, sicuramente non appartenente ad uno spirito eletto. Ma d'altronde gli occhi erano stati fatti per essere usati, no? E lui che di opere d'arte ben se ne intendeva, poteva lasciarsi sfuggire dal rimirare la più bella che gli fosse stata donata? Sarebbe stato sciocco e, nonostante le opinioni di tanti, lui tutto era fuorché sciocco … ! Adorava infatti vedere come il suo Lovino muoveva sicuro le mani sopra quei pezzi impregnati d'olio e grasso, come i suoi capelli scompigliati … come il suo viso un poco arrossato … come la tuta semi aperta sul davanti … come quella canottiera stretta, di base bianca ma ormai anch'essa sporca, e … ogni volta che poneva il suo sguardo su uno di questi particolari e caso mai pensava a quelle stesse mani sporche muoversi con la stessa sicurezza sul proprio corpo … doveva deglutire e respirare profondamente per evitare di essere catturato da istinti ben poco consoni al momento … ! E scommetteva che Lovino nemmeno era consapevole di quanto riuscisse a muovere i suoi dannati ormoni in tali momenti … ! … però … forse con un po' di impegno sarebbe riuscito a reciprocare la sensazione … ! Feliciano si leccò le labbra prima di sparire per più di mezz'ora dentro casa. Lovino aveva quasi iniziato a preoccuparsi nel non sentirlo più … !

\- EHI LOVI! \- Feliciano spalancò con poca grazia la porta del garage, appoggiandosi poi all'infisso e guardando verso il fratello ancora disteso sotto la vettura - Hai finito con la mia Ferrarina??

Lovino nel sentire, finalmente, la voce del fratello, scivolò fuori da quell'angusto spazio.

\- Ah finalmente! Direi che sì … è apposto anche questa volt- … - non terminò la frase però, fissando per un momento il suo fratellino appoggiato alla porta e alzandosi poi in piedi, levandosi i guanti e buttandoli a terra, mentre i suoi occhi non avevano lasciato nemmeno per un secondo quella figura che gli si presentava davanti. Infatti lo sguardo, dopo essersi soffermato sul viso e sugli occhiali da sole tra i capelli ramati, era velocemente sceso lungo tutto il corpo, ora avvolto da pantaloni bianchi … dannatamente attillati (che diciamo pure gli facevano un sedere da paura) e … una camicia dello stesso colore che contribuiva a mettere in mostra il fisico asciutto e longilineo che possedeva. E per completare il tutto quegli stivali … bianchi, di ottima fattura, che gli arrivavano quasi al ginocchio e lo rendevano, se fosse stato possibile, ancora più attraente. Fin troppo attraente … Evidentemente il fratellino aveva abbandonato i jeans e la maglietta della mattinata … ma il motivo di questa repentino cambio d'abiti … gli sfuggiva.

\- Ti sei cambiato … - si morse le labbra - come mai? -

Il più giovane notò con piacere e soddisfazione come il tono interrogativo del suo fratellone fosse macchiato da un innegabile filo di gelosia … e possessività. A Lovino piaceva avere sempre la situazione sotto controllo, soprattutto quando si trattava del SUO fratellino, e, geloso e possessivo com'era, talvolta aveva da "criticare" certe scelte che lui faceva. Feliciano lo sapeva bene. E lo usava sempre a suo diretto vantaggio. Non era uno sciocco. Non lo era mai stato.

\- uh? - sbatté le palpebre con aria ingenua, come se non comprendesse il significato di quella domanda e , avvicinandosi alla sua Rossa, le diede un delicato buffetto sulla carrozzeria - Eccola la mia piccolina di nuovo in forma! Grazie amore! - si avvicinò dunque nuovamente a lui, dandogli un veloce, fin troppo veloce, fin troppo calcolato anche questo, bacio sulle labbra.

Lovino non ricambiò il bacio, anzi tirò le labbra in un’espressione ancor più corrucciata e allo stesso modo gli occhi si ridussero ad una fessura.

\- Mi rispondi, Feliciano? - aveva intrecciato le braccia sul petto, attendendo quella agognata risposta che però sembrava non arrivare da quel sinuoso e perfetto corpo vestito di bianco che stava percorrendo il perimetro dell'auto, cercando di evitare che la sua testa si riempisse di pensieri fin troppo negativi.

Era una persona impetuosa Lovino, o meglio … se l'argomento riguardava Feliciano era impulsivo, impetuoso e certo talvolta non brillava di simpatia. Era l'unica cosa per cui non riusciva a controllarsi. E nemmeno lo voleva, ad essere sinceri.

Feliciano in realtà non era affatto diverso dal fratello maggiore: solare, dolce, sincero, con quella testolina spesso tra le nuvole, c'era una sola cosa capace di trasformarlo nel peggiore dei nemici che qualcuno poteva augurarsi di trovare. Guai a toccare, guardare troppo, anche solo parlare in un certo modo al suo, e quel "suo" lo ripeteva, sottolineava, ribadiva e risottolineava un'ulteriore volta, Lovino. A volte faceva timore allo stesso Lovino quella sua improvvisa carica di rabbia e violenza con cui esplodeva quando era preda da un attacco di quella gelosia che davvero era tanto assurda quanto immotivata!

Solo che Feliciano spesso riusciva a ben mascherare tutto questo sotto quell'angelico sorriso che possedeva e con cui spesso riusciva, furbescamente, a rigirare la situazione a proprio vantaggio. Sapeva giocarsi bene le sue carte, ecco. E sapeva spesso ottenere quello che voleva. Anzi, diciamo pure quasi sempre.

Spalancò i begl’occhi castani, incontrando lo sguardo rabbuiato del suo fratello maggiore che non gli aveva tolto nemmeno per un momento gli occhi da dosso. Si sciolse in un sorriso poi, tanto dolce, quanto malizioso.

\- Dai Lovi! Non fare il meridionale geloso! - fece una risatina che del sorriso conservava la stessa carica dolce e maliziosa insieme, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani al cofano dell'automobile e osservando quando dannatamente bello e sexy fosse il fratello in quella tenuta.

\- Lo sono, entrambe le cose, tu già lo sai, perciò non girarci troppo intorno … - posò una mano sulla stessa fiammante carrozzeria, lasciandole un alone lucido dal grasso di cui le mani comunque erano sporche - Dove cazzo te ne vai per esserti vestito così, Feliciano? -

Il settentrionale abbassò per un momento lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello del fratello fisso nel proprio che sembrava bruciare d'impazienza e gelosia, attraversato dal dubbio che forse stava tirando troppo la corda, che Lovino sembrava già abbastanza alterato, però … il gioco forse ne valeva la candela, no? E lui, piaceva tanto giocare col suo fratellone …

\- Non te l'avevo detto? - esordì come se stesse dicendo la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non certamente come se invece volesse ancora di più provocare la gelosia del suo bel fratellone, visto che a lui, no certo, mica piaceva quando era così dannatamente possessivo e geloso nei suoi confronti! - Devo andare alla presentazione delle sfilate milanesi! Ci saranno le presentazioni delle nuove collezioni dei più grandi stilisti italiani! Devo esserci! - scivolò fuori da quella stretta morsa che lo aveva stretto tra il fratello e l'auto, facendo qualche passo in avanti.

\- E perché non me lo avevi detto? - anche Lovino si voltò, continuando a non staccare gli occhi da lui, rabbuiandosi ulteriormente ora che conosceva le intenzioni e la destinazione e le motivazioni del fratello. Non gli era di certo nuova, anzi! Solo che solitamente andavano insieme. Sempre insieme! E ora perché Feliciano si era dimenticato di dirglielo? Lo aveva fatto forse di proposito? C'era qualcosa sotto che lui non sapeva?

\- Non l'ho fatto? Ma sei sicuro? - Feliciano sfoderò un'altra delle sue fanciullesche espressioni - Ma comunque stasera ci sono solo le presentazioni! Non sono le vere sfilate! A quelle ci andiamo insieme lo sai! - sorrisone tanto angelico quanto finto e malizioso - Quello di stasera è giusto un piccolo party con i vari stilisti e gli indossatori e nulla di più … ! E che sono stato invitato proprio dagli indossatori di Versace … hanno insistito tanto .. ! Forse pensano che ho buon gusto nel vestire! -

Lovino sgranò gli occhi. In un momento era come se tutte le vene avessero dirottato tutto il sangue che aveva direttamente dentro al suo cervello. Come avevano osato anche solo mettere gli occhi su di lui??? Non lo sapevano che, cazzo, era una sua proprietà??? E lui … lui come aveva osato accettare senza chiedergli niente prima???

\- Scusa … puoi ripetere che forse NON ho capito bene … Feliciano??? - la voce prima solo velatamente intrisa di gelosia, ora non lasciava più spazio a dubbi su quale fosse il sentimento di cui il cuore e la testa del meridionale fossero pieni. E quando scandiva così bene il suo nome, Feliciano sapeva che Lovino era … piuttosto alterato.

\- Ma dai Lovi … amore .. ! È una noiosissima formalità che mi farà perdere qualche ora, qualche scatto, due drink e finita lì! - allargò le braccia come a voler sottolineare ulteriormente che davvero non c'era nulla … di cui essere gelosi! Come se poi non gli piacesse vederlo così …

\- Amore un cazzo … Feliciano … -

A questo punto Feliciano comprese che forse si era spinto fin troppo oltre in quella ben sciocca provocazione e che forse non era certo il caso di scatenare una lite inutile solo perché i suoi stupidi ormoni si erano eccitati alla vista del suo fratellone e voleva ricambiare la … cortesia … con un pizzico di pepe in più.

Ma prima che potesse aprire la bocca per dargli qualunque spiegazione, per scusarsi, per sottolineare il fatto che in effetti l'invito c'era, ma non era nulla di ufficiale e soprattutto l'aveva cestinato appena ricevuto e che … cristo! … si guardasse allo specchio per bene e avrebbe forse compreso che con un maschio del genere a mano, per utilizzare un gergo meno aulico ma più incisivo, certo non sapeva proprio che farsene di scialbi uomini in mutande, ecco, prima di poter fare qualunque cosa, quelle mani sporche di olio su cui la sua mente poco castamente si era in precedenza fermata a fantasticare, sostituendosi mentalmente al motore dove le stesse stavano lavorando, quelle forti e ingegnose mani si posarono, o meglio si aggrapparono con forza e ardore ai suoi fianchi, e le sue labbra furono ulteriormente impossibilitate a qualunque discolpa dalla pressione che quelle del fratello esercitarono su di loro. Feliciano sgranò gli occhi un momento per la sorpresa, socchiudendoli poi leggermente quando il bacio si fece meno impetuoso e acquistò una strana forma di dolcezza, con la lingua fraterna che prepotentemente chiedeva, seppur con una certa grazia, di entrare nella sua bocca. A tale esercizio di siffatta passionale volontà, il settentrionale non oppose alcuna resistenza, dischiudendo piuttosto le labbra per accogliere tale voluttuosa richiesta.

Nel sentire accolta questa silenziosa richiesta, le mani del fratello maggiore attorno ai suoi fianchi si erano fatte meno rapaci, nel desiderio di carezzargli le natiche e le linee delle anche, e Feliciano, socchiudendo un poco di più gli occhi per qualche secondo e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il basso, comprese come quei pantaloni avevano eroicamente portato a termine il compito per cui erano stati predisposti ed ora si stavano inesorabilmente avviando al sacrificio che ogni eroe deve affrontare per entrare nel mito della storia. In questo caso il mito della storia "fashionista" di casa Vargas, assieme a quella camicia nuova di zecca strappategli dal fratellone in un momento di passione e i pantaloni Armani macchiategli dalle sue stesse tempere e, perché anche lui era spesso preda di selvagge desideri, quella meravigliosa camicia a cui lui stesso, coi denti, aveva strappato ad uno ad uno i bottoni. 

Lovino , forse in parte incoraggiato da quel bacio e dalle mani del suo fratellino che incuranti dell'olio gli carezzavano gli unti capelli , ma più certamente ancora in preda da quella feroce gelosia che gli stava pizzicando il cuore, tornando ad imprimere forza alla stretta attorno ai fianchi del suo amante, lo sbatté con poco riguardo (si sarebbe fatto perdonare sicuramente) contro il cofano della macchina, muovendo poi il proprio corpo contro il suo e non staccandosi nemmeno per un secondo da quel famelico bacio che continuava a perpetrare ai "danni" del più che accondiscendente fratello.

\- Tu, ora, prima mi paghi la riparazione, fratellino … - le labbra si erano staccate giusto di pochi millimetri, abbastanza da sibilare quelle parole sulla bocca del fratello, gonfia e rossa da quel famelico bacio di cui era stata vittima, notando appena le sue guance arrossate, ma non sfuggendogli gli occhi sorpresi e velati da un desiderio lussurioso - e poi vediamo se andare … insieme … - volle ulteriormente aggiungere, non nascondendo un malizioso e soddisfatto sorriso nel vedere le guance del suo fratellino tingersi di intenso vermiglio.

Feliciano infatti certo non si aspettava tale richiesta, ma d'altronde alle proprie provocazioni il suo fratellone non poteva rispondere diversamente. E messa in un quel modo … la situazione si faceva ancora più calda di quella che aveva preventivato. La sua unica reazione fu mordersi nervosamente il labbro inferiore e lanciargli uno sguardo che sembrava voler sottintendere "ok me la sono cercata". Lovino era abbastanza soddisfatto di averlo finalmente zittito. C'era solo un altro punto che necessitava di un'ulteriore spiegazione.

\- Oh sì … dimenticavo quasi. Il meridionale geloso non ha piacere che indossi pantaloni del genere in sua assenza - sorrise sbiecamente ai castani occhi del fratello che si erano un poco abbassati per meglio scorgere quanto quei poveri soggetti di una tanto provocata tirannica passione erano rovinati. Una mano poi scivolò sotto il mento di quel malizioso provocatore, portando le stesse castane iridi a incontrare le proprie che dello stesso fraterno castano ancora conservavano certi bagliori - mi spiace che si siano … accidentalmente rovinati … - e in quel movimento delicato e deciso, una lunga striata di grasso venne lasciata sulla guancia arrossata, dando a quel latteo angelo da lui sporcato una connotazione ancora più seducente. Se mai fosse stato possibile, naturalmente.

Feliciano non trattenne un sorrisino nell'alzare il volto verso di lui, conscio di aver parzialmente raggiunto l'obiettivo che si era prefisso, ma conscio anche di essere nella stessa intenzione, superato da quel fratello che sapeva sempre come coglierlo in aspetti nuovi e diversi.

\- … non so quanto il tuo dispiacere possa sembrarmi sincero, sai Lovino … ? -

Arguzia e malizia non gli mancavano, a Feliciano, che uniti a pizzico di sarcastica capacità di provocazione lo rendevano, agli occhi di Lovino, ancor più seducente. Ma Lovino non era di tante parole, perché preferiva sottolineare coi fatti quanto quel dispiacere fosse sincero. Ovviamente il dispiacere a cui si riferiva, era quello di avere il suo fratellino ancora vestito invece che nudo e ansimante sotto di lui.

Le mani dunque si spostarono rapide sulla bianca camicia del suo Feliciano, con l'intento di liberarlo al più presto di quell'inutile fardello (ovviamente fardello specialmente per lo stesso Lovino), non mancando prima di carezzargli il petto che comunque si intravedeva dalla stoffa anch'essa ormai inservibile.

\- D-dai Lovi … ! Pure la camic\- … -

Ma prima che potesse tentare di muovere anche una sola possibile obiezione (molto blanda e ben poco interessata, visto che le mani del fratello su di lui valevano diecimila camice, ma d'altronde doveva pur continuare, a tratti, con la sua "recita") all'ulteriore "scempio" che stava per accadere, si trovò nuovamente zittito dalle labbra fraterne che si erano nuovamente e prepotentemente imposte sulle proprie. Le irriguardose mani non si curavano del fatto che la preziosa camicia era prodotta con la seta più preziosa, troppo intente a saggiare le ben più preziose forme che si aprivano sotto di essa e, senza ormai più alcun riguardo, anche il corpo più definito, più scolpito, del fratello maggiore prese a strofinarsi contro quello del più piccolo, spingendolo contro la blasonata vettura emiliana, sfilandogli nel contempo la camicia dai pantaloni e insinuando le mani sotto di essa, per segnare, sporcare, quella bella pelle chiara e setosa che gli provocava l'estasi.

Feliciano aveva deciso che alla fine quella provocazione a cui aveva dato vita, non era stata così male se stava portando a tutto questo. Vedere Lovino così preso da lui, così pieno di passione e desiderio, dominarlo in quel modo, nemmeno permettendogli di replicare, lo faceva eccitare in una strana, perversa, maniera. Lovino era forte, era un amante perfetto, sapeva dargli quello che voleva quando voleva. Ed era suo. Lo era sempre stato, lo sarebbe sempre stato. Anche nel letto spesso gli ribadiva quanto fosse suo, dominandolo a propria volta.

E quell'amante perfetto non si contentava di rendere le sue labbra gonfie di baci che rassomigliavano più a morsi di un animale affamato, ma aprendo con ben pochi convenevoli la, un tempo bianca, camicia, nella cui foga anche due bottoni vennero sacrificati, portando la stessa ad immolarsi nello stesso altare eroico cui anche i chiari pantaloni avevano di diritto ormai un posto d'onore, scendeva in una lenta tortura a sfiorare la linea del mento, leccando lungo la carotide del fratello che, tentando inutilmente di reprimere un lungo gemito, spingeva indietro la testa per aumentare quel sensuale contatto, affondando le dita d'artista nei capelli castani che si erano appena un poco abbassati per giungere meglio a porre piccoli morsi alla base del collo.

\- mmmn … fratellone … - Feliciano ansimò profondamente quando le labbra non si contentarono più del suo collo ma vollero trovare riparo tra le pieghe del suo petto che si alzava ritmicamente sotto i baci e i morsi che gli marchiavano la pelle. Le sue di mani invece erano scese, dai capelli un poco irrigiditi dall'unto dell'officina, sulle spalle dell'amante che, lupo famelico, stava leccando e succhiando e tirando coi denti, in una deliziosa tortura, i capezzoli del suo bianco agnellino.

Anche il più giovane sentiva la necessità di godere di quel corpo che si stava imponendo su di lui e per questo le proprie mani, delicate ma tanto forti e decise assieme, scivolarono tra l'apertura che la nera tuta da officina lasciava sui pettorali scolpiti del suo carnefice. Gli carezzarono la pelle sudata e macchiata da grasso e olio che la canottiera lasciava intravedere per poi salire alle spalle, tentando di liberarlo da quell'indumento che tanto lo faceva eccitare.

Lovino , comprendendo le intenzioni del suo piccolo, ma quanto sensuale, fratellino, tornò con la propria lingua a leccarne le labbra ancora bagnate dai suoi precedenti baci e poi a farla danzare nell'aria assieme a quella di Feliciano che ormai aveva raggiunto l'agognato scopo ed era riuscito a sfilare dalle tornite braccia fraterne la parte superiore della tuta che ora, vinta ogni resistenza, penzolava perdente sulle natiche dello stesso Lovino, seguendone gli eccitati, desiderosi movimenti. Con gli occhi semiaperti, i due fratelli osservavano le loro lingue danzare, finché Lovino, stanco di quel lungo inseguire, spinse nuovamente il settentrionale contro la rossa Ferrari, poggiando entrambe le mani alla carrozzeria e spingendo la lingua dentro la sua bocca. Feliciano mordicchiò il labbro del suo Lovino e scese con le mani a carezzare i muscoli che la stretta canotta metteva in risalto, portando a desiderare quell'amante perfetto in maniera ancora maggiore. Lo afferrò dunque per i capelli, tirandolo un poco lontano dalle sue labbra, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi dal piacere provato e tentando di dare una forma compiuta ai pochi casti pensieri che la sua mente impregnata dal piacere richiedeva a gran voce.

\- E … e a quanto ammonterebbe la riparazione … fratellone .. ? -

Feliciano sapeva come colpire e dove colpire. Ma Lovino sapeva bene come rispondere alle provocazioni del suo adorato, incredibilmente sexy fratellino. Sospirò un attimo, facendo scivolare una mano sotto il mento dell'angelico provocatore per guardarlo meglio negli occhi.

\- Ammonta al fatto che ora tu ti giri, ti appoggi alla macchina, chiudi quella bella boccuccia che ti ritrovi e lasci che ti mostri come sia preferibile passare del tempo col tuo fratello maggiore, piuttosto che con degli scialbi modelli … -

\- O-Oh … - Feliciano arrossì piuttosto violentemente alla richiesta del fratello. Che di richiesta non aveva poi nulla visto che il tono utilizzato era più quello di un sensuale ordine - b-beh … la manodopera è stata … eccezionale e veloce … e … -

Nuovamente fu interrotto in quel tentativo di una provocatrice ironica battuta: non vedeva Lovino così eccitato e impaziente da diverso tempo … e non poteva negarne il piacere che ciò gli provocava.

\- Girati, Feliciano … -

Feliciano sgranò gli occhi nuovamente a quell'ulteriore ordine, ma annuì, da bravo fratellino obbediente e lentamente diede le spalle al suo Lovino che, leccandosi le labbra, si avvicinò al corpo più minuto, facendo scivolare le mani attorno al suo petto e finì di sbottonargli la camicia, mentre gli lasciava piccoli morsi sul collo e sulla spalla.

Feliciano, forse un attimo stordito, perché seppur aveva fatto di tutto per provocare cotal reazione nella sua parte complementare non si aspettava un'adesione così "partecipe" ai suoi desideri, si lasciò sfuggire una domanda che, nonostante tutto, era davvero ingenua quanto sembrava.

\- Vuoi … farlo qua … Lovi? … c-contro la Ferrari … ? -

Non che dispiacesse l'idea, anzi, non che gli apparisse strana, visto che le loro voglie improvvise spesso erano state consumante in luoghi tanto strani quanto, talvolta, scomodi, però in effetti, non era ancora successo che le stesse si manifestassero nel loro garage … con Lovino ancora vestito da "lavoro", sporco di olio e grasso … In effetti, a pensarci ancora meglio, l'idea non gli dispiaceva proprio per nulla.

Si voltò un momento per incontrare il suo sguardo, mentre il protagonista dei sui pensieri gli aveva aperto la camicia e stava giocando coi suoi capezzoli arrossati dai continui sfregamenti delle dita dello stesso Lovino sopra di essi.

\- Problemi? -

Il settentrionale non trattenne una piccola risata perché le poche parole di Lovino, che sembrava più interessato a dargli e prendersi il piacere che i loro due corpi e le loro due anime erano in grado di dar loro piuttosto che rispondere a una domanda che in fin dei conti si era rivelata essere assolutamente futile e ovvia, rendevano tutto ciò qualcosa di ancora più appetibile per gli appetiti sessuali di entrambi.

\- Direi di no … sei talmente sexy in questa tenuta da meccanico, sai Lovi? -un'altra piccola risatina, di quelle genuine che sapevano rendere innocente anche la pratica più perversa, perché costellate di così tanto affetto e semplicità da risultare disarmante. Passò una mano intorno alla sua testa, tirandolo per i capelli verso di sé e in tutta risposta Lovino, ripresosi da quel momento di dolcezza che quella risata aveva comunicato al suo cuore, che traboccava così infinitamente di amore e passione e adorazione per lui, morse l'incavo della sua spalla, facendogli uscire un lungo gemito di piacere.

\- Anche tu lo sei, Feli. Fin troppo … fin troppo … -

Feliciano sorrise beatamente alle sensazioni che il suo Lovino stava provocando al suo corpo, appoggiando i gomiti alla carrozzeria e piegando così leggermente il busto in avanti.

\- Sembri un angelo ... così vestito di bianco … con la tua dolce risata … - e questo pensiero contribuì a farlo eccitare ancora di più e, in uno scatto improvviso, afferrò i ramati capelli del settentrionale, spingendolo verso il basso, costringendo quest'ultimo a piegarsi ancora maggiormente contro il cofano dell'auto - il MIO angelo -

Ecco cosa volle ribadire, ecco perché lo volle ribadire esercitando quel dominio sopra di lui, cosa che faceva spesso tra l'altro, perché quell'angelo, così tanto bello, che così tanto amava, non dovesse, non potesse scordarsi a cui appartenesse il suo cuore, il suo corpo e la sua anima nemmeno per un secondo.

\- E di chi altri … potrei mai essere … sciocco gelosone … -

Feliciano che, nemmeno segretamente, trovava incredibilmente appaganti tali manifestazioni di dominio e affetto, lo rimproverò bonariamente, gemendo sotto quella pressione che il suo Lovino stava esercitando su di lui, voltando appena, visto che la presa salda glielo rendeva quasi impossibile, il volto per osservarlo, così bello e fiero in piedi dietro di lui, con il busto appena inclinato. Lui che incontrando i suoi occhi si leccò le labbra e asserì un "Perfetto. Vedo che concordiamo" e aggiunse un più sussurrato, ma altrettanto deciso e imperioso " … e ora fammi continuare … ".

Mentre con una mano teneva, dunque, ferma la testa ramata, si era velocemente abbassato sopra il corpo piegato del suo fratellino, sentendo cozzare busto e schiena assieme e, guardando il punto dove ancora si vedeva il livido precedentemente lasciategli, abbassò il capo per mordergli, con una pressione e forza maggiore, lo stesso punto. Feliciano gemette, mordendosi un labbro per evitare di non abbandonarsi a fin troppi rumorosi lamenti. Lovino leccò poi la linea del collo della camicia, di quel fastidioso ingombro di cui ora davvero aveva necessità di sbarazzarsene, e per tale motivo, abbandonando la tirannica presa, scese con entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle. Il più piccolo, intuendo ciò che il fratello voleva, tirò allora indietro le braccia, rendendo facile al meridionale far scivolare a terra l'indumento.

\- Così va meglio … - volle infatti, con soddisfazione, precisare, nemmeno attendendo una qualunque risposta e tornando ad afferrargli i capelli e imporre nuovamente il proprio dominio su di lui, si gettò a leccare e a mordergli la nuca e la base del collo. Feliciano cercava in tutti i modi di appigliarsi alla liscia carrozzeria fiammante, per il piacere che quelle labbra sapevano donare al suo corpo, mormorando piano le sei lettere che componevano il nome del fratello, mentre questi, ulteriormente incoraggiato da quel suo nome scandito da gemiti e ansimi, scendeva con la lingua a carezzare tutta la spina dorsale del suo amante, che sussultava ad ogni vertebra sfiorata.

\- Ti prego … -

Era una lenta tortura quella a cui il meridionale si stava così "generosamente" prodigando nei confronti del suo fratellino, piegato sul cofano della Ferrari. Feliciano in quell'umida carezza, che di tanto in tanto si fermava per mordergli i fianchi o per afferrare la pelle della sua schiena, sentiva impellente la necessità di sfiorarsi, toccarsi, di calmare quell'intenso piacere che sentiva nascere nelle zone più nascoste del proprio corpo, visto che il suo adorato sembrava non essere ancora intenzionato a farlo. Allungò dunque, con una certa timida esitazione, una mano all'altezza dei propri pantaloni, strofinando il punto appena sotto la cintura, ma Lovino, attento a qualunque movimento il fratello facesse, bloccò presto quel tentativo.

\- Ci penso io a te … - strinse la sua mano nella propria e la riportò sul cofano dell'auto, guardando per un momento il fratello, che aveva voltato un poco il volto, violentemente arrossato dall'imbarazzo di essere stato colto in flagrante in una simile, imbarazzante situazione - solo io posso darti piacere, lo sai no? -

Feliciano annuì, ancora imbarazzato, ma anche bisognoso di quelle attenzioni negate.

\- Lo so … - gli sorrise, con quello sguardo maliziosamente innocente che gli riservava quando il fratello, nei loro giochetti più intimi, gli impartivi ordini - però … ti prego Lovi … muoviti .. -

Lovino questa volta non rispose, se non con una smorfia soddisfatta dalle guance arrossate e dalla reazione di obbedienza del fratello, tornando ad appoggiare le proprie labbra al centro della schiena del suo Feliciano, carezzandogli nel contempo i fianchi fino a giungere all'altezza del bordo dei pantaloni. Avrebbe potuto mandare avanti quel piccolo giochetto ancora per un po' forse, ma era anche vero che, anche in queste situazioni, non riusciva a resistere a nessuna richiesta che la persona che più amava al mondo gli faceva. Ed era anche vero che anche il suo stesso corpo aveva iniziato a richiedergli di essere ricongiunto con quello della sua metà.

Iniziando dunque a scendere, con un'esagerata lentezza pareva a Feliciano, con le labbra verso il fondoschiena del fratello e le mani, ormai pratiche di quel corpo perfetto, si stavano ingegnando a sbottonare l'apertura dei bianchi pantaloni macchiati di grasso, cose che gli riuscì nel giro di pochi istanti: per un breve istante l'unico suono che echeggiò nel garage fu il rumore della zip che si abbassava, i cui respiri affannati e profondi che appartenevano a colui che stava subendo tale trattamento, costituivano sensuale sottofondo.

Il settentrionale, coi gomiti appoggiati alla carrozzeria, abbassò lo sguardo per osservare come la mano del suo fratello maggiore si fosse presto insinuata dentro i suoi pantaloni, carezzandogli il membro già sveglio da tanto piacere perpetrato in quel lungo cercare e trovarsi di desiderio e piacere. Ma la durata di quella gentile carezza fu piuttosto breve perché in pochi istanti la stessa mano si insinuò più a fondo, scostando l'intimo indumento e afferrando la calda erezione che nella sua mano si caricò di nuovo vigore.

\- A-ah … ! \- un lungo gemito strozzato dal piacere fu l'unico suono uscito dalle sue labbra, mentre la propria erezione veniva carezzava in tutta la sua lunghezza dal pugno chiuso del suo amante. Lovino dedicò qualche minuto a quella piacevole operazione, massaggiandone la punta e scendendo alla base e ripetendo l'operazione finché la punta delle sue dita non si bagnò di un chiaro e trasparente liquido che bastava ad un'iniziale soddisfazione.

Le sue instancabili labbra non avevano smesso nemmeno per un minuto di coprire di baci e morsi la setosa pelle della schiena del suo fratellino e, lentamente, erano scese a lambire il confine che la stoffa dei pantaloni segnava tra fondoschiena e spina dorsale. Con la punta della lingua percorse tutto suddetto confine, causando brividi al suo Feliciano che si godeva tali umide carezze con gli occhi socchiusi, solo di tanto in tanto voltando il viso per vedere quello assorto del fratello nel tentativo di dargli piacere.

Le mani gli carezzarono i fianchi, artigliandoli delicatamente, ma abbastanza da lasciare due visibile graffi rossastri all'altezza della vita, poi afferrò i bordi dei suoi pantaloni e dell'intimo, abbassandoli improvvisamente assieme, abbastanza da lasciare scoperte le pallide natiche del settentrionale che, un attimo sorpreso, si era voltato per osservare l'operato della sua metà. Occhi negli occhi, i maliziosi sguardi sembrarono anche questa volta scambiarsi mute richieste e taciti assensi.

Feliciano si passò una mano tra i capelli, levandosi qualche ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte sudata, tornando poi alla posizione iniziale, forse solo un poco più inclinata per permettere al suo Lovino di servirsi meglio di quella generosa visione. Il meridionale, afferrando immediatamente quel malizioso suggerimento che gli era stato così generosamente lanciato, si leccò il labbro superiore e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, assumendo la posizione che meglio di tutte gli avrebbe permesso di concludere quell'iniziale progetto. Socchiuse un poco gli occhi, lasciando piccoli baci sulla natica destra, spostandosi poi nel ripetere gli stessi baci su quella sinistra. Ogni tanto mordeva, ogni tanto succhiava e Feliciano ad ogni piccolo cambiamento si voltava per osservare quella peccaminosa visione, ansimando profondamente. Ma per Lovino, non era mai abbastanza il piacere che poteva e doveva regalare al suo fratellino, per Lovino quei timidi ansimi, dovevano trasformarsi in doloranti gemiti recanti, urlanti il suo nome. La lingua scivolò dunque, in quell'ambizioso progetto, tra le chiare natiche che già tante volte aveva assaggiato, assaggiandone la pelle a scendendo verso la stretta apertura.

\- LOVI ..! \- Feliciano sgranò gli occhi per il piacere che quella sensazione, sempre nuova seppur collaudata da passati giochetti, gli dava, allargando il palmo della mano sulla carrozzeria, che a contatto col calore da esso emanato, si macchiò di uno sfocato umido alone. Gemette questa volta rumorosamente, voltandosi per osservare il volto del suo Lovino impegnato a regalargli siffatto perverso piacere.

E Lovino, nel sentire finalmente il suo nome essere invocato con così tanto piacere e nell'incontrare gli occhi velati di piacere della sua metà, trovò in essi un ulteriore stimolo a continuare, o meglio, approfondire quell'appagante lavoro, sfiorando provocatoriamente l'orifizio con le proprie labbra, come a volergli donare un poco casto bacio che fosse preludio alla voluttuosa lussuria che ne sarebbe seguita.

\- Mi farai impazzire … - Il settentrionale, poco dedito alla pazienza quando si trattava del suo fratellone, inclinò maggiormente la propria schiena, spingendo il proprio fondoschiena nella direzione di quella meravigliosa bocca, quasi a volergli instillare il desiderio di andare più a fondo. Come se poi ce ne fosse bisogno - ti prego … -

Ma colui a cui queste preghiere erano indirizzate, deciso a torturarlo ancora un momento come nel volergli ribadire chi fosse ora a dettare le regole del gioco, tralasciò appunto lo stesso orifizio su cui le sue labbra si erano posate per qualche istante, scorrendo con la lingua fino all'altezza dei testicoli del fratello, succhiandone la pelle, leccandoli e prendendoli poi tra le labbra, lasciando che scivolassero dentro la sua bocca e succhiandoli avidamente fin tanto che i sospiri del più piccolo non furono abbastanza rumorosi da lasciarlo soddisfatto.

\- Lovino … smettila di torturarmi … ! \- Feliciano quasi strozzò questa preghiera con una mezza risata imbarazzata perché quel gioco che lui aveva cominciato, lo stava vedendo ora come parte in difetto. Non che non fosse piacevole, ma d'altronde tali istinti primordiali ancora prendevano il sopravvento in certe situazioni.

\- Hai poca pazienza fratellino … voglio solo farti capire che una giornata con me vale mille giornate con qualunque altra persona al mondo .. \- chiaro e semplice, il meridionale gli lanciò uno sguardo che ben gli fece comprendere come ora avrebbe dovuto pagare tutto ciò che aveva fatto in precedenza. Feliciano accusò il colpo e abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

\- … come se già non lo sapessi … Lovi … -

Ma quasi non terminò la frase che il suo amato torturare, forse impietosito dalla sua pulsante erezione, afferrò le natiche con le proprie mani aprendole maggiormente e, tirando fuori la lingua, risalì fino ad incontrare la piccola apertura, e questa volta non ne fuggì, ma leccando e picchiettando con la punta della stessa, lentamente si fece spazio in lui. Mosse il viso in avanti, per aumentare quella intrusione, godendo della sensazione che i muscoli del suo fratellino esercitavano attorno alla sua lingua.

Feliciano si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito e ad un disteso sorriso nel percepire, finalmente, quella tanto agognata sensazione, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore e spingendo indietro il sedere mentre la lingua del suo perfetto amante entrava ed usciva da lui.

\- Ecco … Lovi … vedi, quando vuoi … che bravo che sei … ? \- gli ansimi si persero nella mezza risatina che li accompagnò, mentre si godeva tutte le sensazioni che quella bocca e quella lingua erano in grado di dargli nemmeno più preoccupandosi di trattenere gli ansimi che erano diventati la colonna sonora di quel garage. Facendosi poi forza sui gomiti, si voltò per osservare il volto del fratello, i suoi occhi socchiusi, le sue mani a stringere le proprie natiche ed era una visione così eccitante che non si trattenne nell'allungare una mano per carezzargli i capelli e spingerlo un poco di più verso di sé per poi tornare con le entrambe le mani a sostenersi sulla carrozzeria.

Lovino affondò maggiormente in lui, staccandosi poi per rispondere alla sua affermazione - oh … lo posso essere ancora di più … lo sai … - si leccò lentamente le labbra, massaggiando ulteriormente le pallide natiche, ora anch'esse solcate da ombreggiature scure di olio motore.

\- Non aspetto altro che tu me lo possa dimostrare … - se Lovino solitamente era diretto e sincero nelle proprie risposte, Feliciano era invece artista nella sensuale provocazione e, talvolta, esasperazione degli animi, fino ad ottenere ciò che voleva. Feliciano lanciava le sfide, Lovino le raccoglieva. E detestava perderle. E Feliciano lo sapeva. Per lo stesso motivo, le lanciava.

\- … con piacere … Feliciano … - di poche parole, ma di ben più incisivi fatti, Lovino, che avrebbe voluto prepararlo ancora meglio, utilizzando come tanto sapeva piacere a Feli le proprie dita che però sporche di olio motore erano "inutilizzabili" per suddetti scopi, diede ulteriori piccole e decise leccate all'orifizio, facendone scivolare un poco di saliva dentro lo stesso, per poi rialzarsi, tornando in posizione eretta dietro il suo provocante fratellino. In realtà quasi gli dispiacque abbandonare tale piacevole, quasi ludica, attività, ma si era ben reso conto che entrambi necessitavano di dare sfogo concreto ai loro desideri fin troppo repressi.

Lasciò scivolare una mano lungo tutta la lunghezza della perfetta curvatura della sua schiena, giungendo poi ad accarezzargli i capelli, piegandosi in avanti per porre le proprie labbra all'altezza della nuca del fratello. Quest'ultimo, di reazione, si strinse nelle spalle, quasi solleticato dalla sensazione di quell'intenso piacere. Volse, per quanto riusciva, il viso verso il suo amante: era bello, di una bellezza quasi perversa nella sua sensualità, quasi volgare nella sua perfezione. Ed era suo, da sempre e per sempre.

Mosse, in un movimento contrario, il proprio bacino, nell'intento di far trovare alla sua pelle nuda e umida il contatto col corpo del suo amante. Non si trattenne nemmeno dall'abbassare lo sguardo e dal notare come i propri fianchi fossero ora segnati da strisce di grasso , sorridendone sbiecamente.

\- Spero che almeno mi avrai sporcato … per un buon motivo … -

Il settentrionale aveva ereditato dal fratello maggiore la stessa perversa bellezza, che però in lui acquisiva una sfumatura decisamente più sottile. "Sensualmente eccitante" lo avrebbe definito Lovino, assieme ad altri milioni di positivi aggettivi che gli riconosceva e per cui lo amava tanto da star male. E Feliciano quasi fosse conscio di tale appellativo usategli contro, usava tale metodo per volgere le situazione, anche più intime, anche più futili, a suo diretto vantaggio.

\- … un ottimo motivo … -

Si mosse in avanti, il meridionale, aumentando il contatto tra i loro corpi frementi, portando la propria umida erezione, forse fin troppo trascurata nel tentativo di dar piacere al suo fratellino, contro l'orifizio ancora umido e così pronto ad accoglierlo. Gli carezzò, al contempo, il viso, di un tono più pallido del proprio, dolcemente angelico, sorridendo soddisfatto nel vedere la scura strisciata scura correre lungo la guancia arrossata dal piacere ricevuto, e ulteriormente atteso.

\- … mi sento quasi in colpa nello sporcare un tale meraviglioso angelo … -volle così ulteriormente precisare, allungando ulteriormente la strisciata di grasso e olio fin sotto il suo mento, portando così quel viso d'angelo a voltarsi verso il proprio che d'intenzioni era forse più ravvisabile a qualche demoniaca entità. Perché per quanto lo amasse e, dio sa solo quanto!, per quanto lo venerasse, per quanto avrebbe dato vita e qualunque altra cosa per il suo fratellino, talvolta ancora il cuore sussultava colpevole quando erano entrambi rapiti dalla stessa piacevole libido.

Feliciano sorrise, in quel modo in cui sempre gli sorrideva quando il suo Lovino lo appellava come angelica creatura, socchiudendo un poco gli occhi nell'atto, lasciando che le lunghe ciglia corvine carezzassero la guancia fraterna e le labbra si schiudessero un poco in quella deliziosa espressione. Mosse appena la testa contro quella del suo adorato, in una strana, inusuale carezza. Innocentemente bello, così dannatamente dolce, così semplicemente puro, Lovino giurò che per qualche secondo il proprio cuore si fosse fermato in attesa che dall'Empireo qualcuno lo sollevasse, lo perdonasse per tutto quell'amore che non sapeva non provare per quella divina creatura.

\- … io ti amo … e … tu mi ami vero? - Lovinò fu come si ridestasse a queste parole che il suo angelo gli stava sussurrando a fior di labbra, sgranando gli occhi per osservare quelli castani del suo fratellino - L'amore non è mai sporco … Lovi … -

E se prima qualche dubbio in merito lo aveva avuto, ora sapeva che davvero per qualche momento il suo cuore si era fermato. Feliciano era così, lo sapeva. Volubilmente passava dall'essere la più sensuale e provocante creatura dell'universo, ad essere davvero più simile, nelle parole e nelle movenze, ad un'angelica creatura capitata per sbaglio in un mondo fin troppo sporco per le sue fragili ali. Feliciano gli leggeva nel cuore, Feliciano intendeva sempre al di là di ogni sua parola. Feliciano sapeva che lo "sporco" di cui lui parlava non era solo quello che il lavoro dell'officina gli aveva procurato. Feliciano era la sua metà, Feliciano era la sua parte complementare, Feliciano era il suo tutto. Lovino tremò sulle labbra del suo Feliciano.

\- … ed io non sono un angelo … - tentò così di precisare, con una piccola, cristallina risata, muovendo un poco all'indietro il suo viso fino a toccare con le proprie labbra quella ancora tremanti del suo meraviglioso amante che, ben discordanti in merito a quella sua affermazione, e tremanti di commossa gratitudine, gli sussurravano quasi impazzite d'amore un "oh lo sei, lo sei così tanto … Mio mio mio solo mio angelo … mio meraviglioso angelo … ". Feliciano tentò di trattenere qualunque lacrima che tutta quella dimostrazione d'amore poteva causargli, sentendosi così tanto felice e fortunato che l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu sussurragli un "sei tutto ciò che di bello ho lo sai … " prima di catturare quelle labbra tremanti tra le proprie, lasciando che ancora parlassero, solo in un linguaggio che solo a due amanti è concesso conoscere.

Lasciò poi che una mano scivolasse su quella che Lovino teneva ancorata al suo fianco, muovendo il proprio corpo leggermente all'indietro, quasi a ricordargli quanto lo desiderasse, quanto avesse necessario bisogno di lui. E Lovino non riuscì più a trattenere quello stesso desiderio a cui aveva resistito fino a quel momento. D'altronde non era lui stesso che si considerava quello umano, tra i due? E come si poteva chiedere ad un umano, che già di sua natura era prono a cadere in tentazione, di resistere ad un angelo?

Mentre ancora le loro labbra erano impegnate in quel lungo cercarsi-perdersi-ritrovarsi, la mano non ancorata al fianco fraterno era scivolata intorno alla base della propria impaziente, e ormai quasi dolorante, erezione, Ne strofinò l'umida punta sullo stretto antro e, inalando lo stesso respiro del suo Feliciano, mosse, con un movimento deciso, i fianchi in avanti. Entrambi per un momento si persero nel respiro dell'altro. Feliciano socchiuse gli occhi e abbandonò le labbra del suo Lovino nell'aprire la bocca, impossibilitato a trattenere un lungo gemito di piacere. E Lovino, caparbio e testardo, non poteva arrendersi ad aver perso quel meraviglioso trofeo e lo inseguì, afferrando quello inferiore, tirandolo coi denti, succhiandolo e leccandolo sensualmente, lasciando scivolare la propria lingua all'interno della sua bocca ansimante, mentre spingeva maggiormente in lui, mentre si inebriava di tutto quell'amore che quell'angelo sapeva concedergli.

Feliciano passò una mano attorno ai capelli castani del fratello, lasciando che i suoi umidi e caldi baci scendessero verso il collo e le spalle, gemendo ad ogni spinta che il suo amante riservava al suo corpo. Quest'ultimo si era ora aggrappato saldamente con entrambe le mani ai suoi fianchi, imprimendo altre piccole spinte per farsi strada dentro di lui. Gli morse forte l'incavo tra la spalla e il collo, gemendo per il piacere che gli stretti muscoli del fratello che si chiudevano attorno alla sua erezione erano capaci di dargli.

\- L-Lovi .. ! A-ah … ! S-sei … dio … sei meraviglioso … -

Per Feliciano non era facile riuscire a trattenere, contenere, la passionalità del fratello, che ogni volta lo travolgeva completamente, facendolo letteralmente impazzire di piacere. Baciandolo ancora una volta, sulle labbra e sul viso, aprì le dita che si erano chiuse in precedenza attorno ai castani capelli e fece scivolare entrambe le proprie braccia sul cofano della rossa vettura, poggiando sopra di esso gli avambracci e piegando maggiormente la schiena in avanti. Si morse le labbra compiaciuto perché gli parse che quella nuova posizione gli permettesse di sentire ancora maggiormente il proprio fratello dentro di sé.

Anche Lovino, incapace di stare lontano anche per pochi secondi da quel corpo che fungeva da calamita per il proprio, si piegò maggiormente in avanti, intrecciando per un momento, sulla fiammante carrozzeria, le dita con quelle del fratello e, una volta che lo aveva nuovamente immobile sotto di sé, si chinò a baciare, leccare la parte più alta della schiena, scendendo lentamente a solleticarne la spalla e improvvisamente afferrarne la pelle tra i denti, mordendolo. Mantenne il morso e la propria dominante posizione finché, con altre due spinte, non gli fu completamente dentro.

\- a-ahh … F-Feli .. ! -

Un lungo gemito pieno di piacere si sostituì al morso che aveva lasciato ben evidenti tracce sulla spalla arrossata, e si unì allo stesso emesso dal suo fratellino che per un breve momento aveva appoggiato la fronte alla carrozzeria, mentre tentava di non lasciarsi vincere dalla pressione che il membro del fratello stava facendo dentro al suo corpo. Fissò l'alone che il proprio impazzito fiato aveva creato sul rosso metallo, tentando di sollevare un poco la testa, ma trovando difficoltà nel muoversi per quell'iniziale fastidio.

Lovino , sempre attento ad ogni movimento del fratellino, lasciatogli dunque qualche momento perché il suo Feliciano potesse abituarsi a quell'intrusione, non certo nuova, ma comunque sempre piuttosto intrusiva, si staccò da quella curva perfetta che creava la sua schiena tornando in posizione eretta dietro di lui. Non si trattenne di leccarsi le labbra quando, nell'abbassare lo sguardo, forse con un poco di perversione, le proprie mani allargarono le natiche del fratello mostrandogli la propria erezione incastrarsi così perfettamente nel corpo del suo amante.

\- Quanto sei bello … Feliciano … -

Colui a cui apparteneva il nome appena invocato, voltò un poco il viso arrossato e, con gli occhi socchiusi e lucidi, gli regalò un dolce sorriso che conteneva tutto l’amore e tutto il desiderio possibile che aveva di lui e per lui. A Lovino non occorse altro che quella tacita approvazione per continuare nel suo iniziale intento e, tornando con le mani ben assestate sui fianchi fraterni, si fece lentamente indietro col bacino, osservando il proprio membro eretto fuoriuscire dal corpo del settentrionale. E prima che questi potesse reagire in qualunque altra maniera che non fosse un gemito strozzato dal doloroso piacere, gli fu dentro di nuovo, questa volta con una sola, più forte, spinta, evitando però questa volta di crollare sopra di lui. Ripeté l'atto ancora ed ancora e Feliciano ansimava chiuso in quelle spinte, ansimava e chiamava il suo nome e Lovino gemeva e chiamava il nome di Feliciano.

Il meridionale, quando iniziò a sentire la spinta diventare più fluida e il corpo della sua parte complementare accettarlo senza più opporre l'iniziale resistenza, lasciò che una mano, dal fianco, scivolasse lungo la schiena, arrivando al base del collo ed afferrandolo.

\- L … Lovi .. c-cosa .. ? -

Feliciano sgranò gli occhi nel sentire il proprio collo stretto nella mano del fratello, tentando di sollevare la nuca, ma risultandogli impossibile. Socchiuse gli occhi, godendosi quella sensazione perché era uno dei loro taciti, mutui accordi, quella "costrizione" che Lovino talvolta amava causargli. Feliciano si eccitava tremendamente nel sentirsi totalmente dominato dal suo fratello maggiore, perché riponeva in lui non solo il più grande amore possibile, ma anche la più immensa fiducia che una persona potesse regalare ad un'altra.

E Lovino era sempre ben degno di quella fiducia, perché la presa attorno al suo collo era sì ferma e decisa, stringendolo quasi da trasformare il suo respiro in un debole soffio, ma altrettanto era delicata e gentile ed attenta al procurare solo piacere al suo fratellino. Feliciano, piegato sopra la carrozzeria, cercava di resistere con gli avambracci a quella pressione che il fratello maggiore gli causava, tentando inutilmente si sollevare la nuca e prendere un profondo respiro. Infatti la posizione subordinata a cui era costretto, lo costringeva a sottostare a tutto ciò che il suo fratellone volesse impartirgli, riuscendo a malapena ad allungare gli occhi per scorgerlo dietro di sé. Lovino, continuando, con una mano attorno al collo e una sui fianchi, a tenerlo fermo, aveva iniziato a spingere sempre più forte e veloce dentro e fuori da lui, nemmeno uscendo più dal suo corpo.

\- … Lovi … per favore … t-toccami … -

Il settentrionale non voltò il viso perché la presa lo rendeva possibile, ma la voce strozzata da un piacere negato, faceva immaginare a colui che stava comandando i giochi, il volto arrossato del fratellino pregarlo di dargli piacere. E in un impulso di perverso sadismo, strinse maggiormente le dita attorno al collo dell'amante, penetrandolo con forza maggiore, avvicinandosi poi al suo orecchio, leccandogli e succhiandogli sensualmente il lobo.

\- … non essere impaziente, angelo mio … -

Le labbra del più piccolo, assieme a una piccola risata, mormorano un "sadico" tra il divertito e l'indispettito e colui che era vittima di tali aggettivi ricambiò con un'uguale risatina, mantenendosi un poco piegato sopra di lui e, parzialmente accogliendo le sue "preghiere", fece scivolare la mano ancorata al fianco, sulla parte anteriore del corpo del fratellino, arrivando a carezzargli l'erezione dolorante per tutto quel piacere che le era stato negato. Ma per non tradire ciò di cui il fratellino poc'anzi lo aveva incolpato, lasciò dapprima la propria mano carezzare tutta la lunghezza del membro, delicatamente, senza apporre particolari pressioni, poi, a seguito delle pesanti proteste, esplicate in poco chiari mugoli, da parte del più giovane, strofinò la punta umida di liquido preseminale con il pollice e l'indice, decidendo poi, finalmente, di avvolgere tutta la mano attorno all'erezione pulsante. La delicata pressione si era fatta più decisa e la mano, che tanto ben conosceva come meglio muoversi per dar piacere al settentrionale, iniziò a scivolare dalla base alla punta, muovendosi sempre con un ritmo maggiore. Feliciano si lasciò andare a un sospiro soddisfatto, perché finalmente quel movimento gli procurava un poco di sollievo dalla tensione fino a quel momento accumulata: suo fratello lo sapeva toccare dannatamente bene, sapeva a che ritmo muoversi, sapeva esattamente cosa lo faceva impazzire. E lui, egoisticamente, prendeva tutto il piacere che tale pratica gli dava, sommando questo piacere a quello dell'erezione che entrava ed usciva da lui sempre più velocemente.

\- Soddisfatto, Feliciano … ? -

\- … continua e lo sarò ancora di più … -

Il caldo respiro del fratello, che bruciava la pelle della sua schiena , si sciolse in una soffocata risata a quella pronta battuta, portandolo a sciogliere finalmente la presa che aveva esercitato fino a quel momento attorno al suo collo, chinandosi subito per baciare, con tutto l'affetto e la dolcezza possibile, la parte arrossata dove le sue dita si erano fatte più prepotenti. In effetti era una cosa usuale per lui: ogni qualvolta che coinvolgeva il suo fratellino in tali "giochetti", quasi nel tentativo di farsi perdonare una volta che essi erano conclusi, concedeva alla parte "ingiuriata" ancor maggior affetto, amore e attenzione del solito, quasi a volersi scusare per il fastidio che gli aveva potuto causare. E Feliciano, che ben conosceva questa sua parte che ancor maggiormente dava conferma dell'incredibile cuore che aveva il suo adorato, sentendosi ora libero dalla pur piacevole stretta, si voltò per porre un dolce bacio sulle sue labbra e una carezza sulla sua guancia, come a volergli dare un'ulteriore rassicurazione delle sue perfette condizioni di salute.

\- Ti amo … sadico di un fratellone perveritito … ! -

Rise di gusto nel vedere le guance del meridionale tingersi di un intenso rosso, distogliendo per qualche momento lo sguardo dai suoi occhi castani, per poi tornare a strofinare le labbra contro le sue.

\- Dai la colpa ad un certo angioletto provocatore, Feli … -

Feliciano sorrise, coinvolgendolo in un dolce bacio, mentre Lovino, distolto dall'imbarazzo, era nuovamente tornato a muoversi dentro il suo corpo caldo e accogliente, continuando, come in una sorta di ringraziamento per quella deliziosa accoglienza, a muovere la mano veloce lungo la sua erezione, carezzandogli il volto con la mano ancor libera.

Entrambi erano certi che non sarebbe durato a lungo. Entrambi erano sicuri che non poteva durare ancora a lungo.

E fu proprio colui che aveva dato avvio a tutta questa lunga provocazione ad alzare bandiera bianca. O almeno a tentare di farlo.

\- Lovi … a-amore … non resisto … devo venire … -

Ma Lovino, forse proprio perché voleva fargliela "pagare" in un certo qual modo, di quella gelosia che aveva fatto tanto scaldare il suo cuore, forse perché era un "fratellone sadico e pervertito" no? non aveva ancora voglia di finire quel sensuale "incontro". Voleva portarlo non solo al piacere, ma all'esasperazione del piacere, torturarlo fino a quando non avesse capito che lui, solo lui poteva dargli questo, che nessun altro tranne che lui lo avrebbe così tanto amato. Lui ora conduceva i giochi. Lui comandava. Non era dunque compito del suo fratellino utilizzare certi imperativi.

Gli leccò lentamente la linea del collo, fino ad arrivare a mordicchiare il lobo dell'orecchio, improvvisamente stringendo la base della sua erezione.

\- … certo … ma quando voglio io … Feliciano … -

Felicianò si immobilizzò un attimo, perché ben conosceva quest'altro giochetto che talvolta si divertivano, con grande piacere da entrambe le parti, a praticare. Ma in quel momento era davvero fin troppo forte la sua necessità di liberarsi da quel troppo a lungo tenuto piacere. Sarebbe stato non un semplice giochetto, ma davvero un'estenuante tortura.

\- N-No Lovi … ti prego … ora no … - tentò di catturare il suo sguardo che però rimase fermo con lampo di malizia ad attraversa gli occhi dalle sfumature verdi.

\- oh … ora sì … Feli … -

Sadico. Ecco cos'era Lovino. E lo amava anche per questo perché anche se il piacere che tutto ciò gli provocava era quasi doloroso, quell'attesa non faceva altro che amplificare tutte le emozioni che stava provando. Chiuse gli occhi allora, quando sentì la presa intorno alla base della sua erezione, che non attendeva invece altro che liberarsi, farsi più forte. Avrebbe dovuto attendere. Attendere la volontà del suo fratellone. Che invece, per esasperare ancora di più quella tortura, aveva ripreso a muoversi veloce dentro di lui.

Lovino doveva mordersi le labbra per evitare di essere lui quello a soccombere, perché era così invitante l'idea di svuotare il proprio piacere dentro il suo fratellino che si stava così lamentando per quella negazione del piacere che stava esercitando su di lui! Fratellino che, appoggiatosi nuovamente con gli avambracci alla carrozzeria, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, guardò verso il basso la propria rossa erezione, umida e gonfia, stretta nella mano del suo Lovino, alzando poi lo sguardo verso lo stesso.

\- Basta … -

Lovino sapeva benissimo di essere anche lui al limite, ma voleva, pretendeva, di raggiungere il piacere sentendo quella meravigliosa parte settentrionale del loro Paese svuotarsi nelle sue mani. E tale desiderio era ormai talmente inebriante che decise che il gioco si era protratto fin troppo a lungo e, in più, gli occhi supplicanti del suo fratellino e le sue guance arrossate fungevano ad ulteriore stimolo a tale proposito. Si buttò sulle sue labbra, iniziando a baciarlo con tutta la foga possibile, artigliando e graffiando il fianco con la mano ancora libera, muovendosi dentro di lui, cercando di colpire sempre quel punto che faceva Feliciano esaltare ogni volta e, allargando la presa della sua mano, tornò velocemente a muoverla su tutta la lunghezza fremente, stringendo il pugno una volta giunto alla cima e scivolando poi nuovamente giù.

\- a-ah ecco Lovi … c-così … esattamente così … -

Furono le uniche parole che riuscì a mormore in quegli ultimi instanti, perché Lovino sembrava non volergli dare tregua nemmeno in quegli ultimi momenti, continuando a baciare e a succhiare le sue labbra gonfie e arrossate, a fare incontrare le loro lingue assetate l'uno dell'altro. Poi non resistette più. Un ulteriore movimento, più deciso e veloce, della mano del fratello, unito alla sensazione della dura erezione uscire e spingere nuovamente, totalmente dentro di lui, lo portò, finalmente, con un lungo gemito nella bocca del fratello, a svuotarsi nella sua mano. Fu una sensazione appagante e quasi dolorosa per quanto così a lungo agognata.

Lovino , nel momento in cui sentì la propria mano bagnarsi del caldo liquido che già ben conosceva, abbandonò quelle labbra tanto torturate, perché doveva guardarlo, doveva vedere, osservare quel bel viso, così delicato, così dolce, così contorto in smorfie di piacere che lui stesso gli aveva causato. Feliciano aveva socchiuso gli occhi e sorrideva di un sorriso stanco, ma appagato, ansimando ancora sulle sue labbra. Fissandolo in quegli occhi velati di lacrime, massaggiò ancora la stanca erezione, per meglio sentire il caldo liquido colare lungo la linea delle sue dita.

\- Ti amo tanto … - gli volle sussurrare, il più giovane, sulle sue labbra.

E Lovino, a quelle parole, fu quasi incapace di sostenere quello sguardo, mentre un brivido gli percorreva tutto il suo corpo per la sensazione che il caldo seme provocava alla sua pelle. Dunque d'improvviso gli morse nuovamente la spalla e spinse in lui ancora un paio di volte, affondando in quel caldo e accogliente antro. Mosse il bacino in avanti e finalmente diede anche lui fine a quella lunga, penosa tortura che si era auto imposto. Aumentando la pressione del morso e la ferma presa sul fianco, in un convulso movimento, preceduto e seguito da gemiti riversati direttamente sulla sua spalla, si riversò dentro il corpo del suo meraviglioso angelo, suggellandolo maggiormente come suo. Feliciano, che aveva contratto ogni singolo muscolo quando aveva sentito il suo fratellone arrivare al culmine per dargli ancora più piacere, dovette, con una mano, appoggiarsi con più forza alla carrozzeria, per sostenere il corpo del suo adorato che quando raggiungeva il piacere spesso aveva poca curanza nell'appoggiarsi totalmente a lui, sovrastandolo e dominandolo ulteriormente. L'altra mano invece stava abbandonata tra i capelli scuri del suo amante, carezzandoli e tirandoli maggiormente verso di sé.

\- mmmmn …. Lovi … finalmente … - la voce del settentrionale si era tinta di un ancor maggior soddisfatto piacere, perché ancor più piacevole del suo stesso piacere, era provocare piacere all'uomo che amava così tanto da impazzire. Se era capace di fare star bene il suo Lovino, allora poteva ritenersi soddisfatto.

Sorrise infatti dolcemente alla calda sensazione che si era espansa dentro al suo corpo, un poco dolorante a voler essere sinceri. Non smetteva di carezzargli i capelli, ansimando gli ultimi residui di stanco piacere, mentre Lovino, una volta riversato il suo seme dentro di lui, aveva allentato la presa e ora leccava la parte segnata dai propri denti, risalendo poi fino alla sua bocca e tornando a baciarlo con ancora più passione di prima. Entrambe le mani erano ora andate a cingergli e carezzargli i fianchi, mentre Feliciano, esausto, con una mano ancora si reggeva all'auto, non smettendo di scambiandosi vicendevolmente piccoli affettuosi baci.

\- È abbastanza come pagamento … ? \- il settentrionale aggiunse una risatina a quella battuta, tirandolo verso di sé attraverso i capelli e baciandolo una volta ancora.

Lovino però rispose in un modo forse un poco inaspettato, scuotendo la testa maliziosamente.

\- in effetti … no …. -

E il fratello minore, preso di sorpresa, sbatté le palpebre degli occhi, tentando di capire che cosa intendesse. Lovino gli diede un dolce bacio sul collo e nuovamente lo tenne fermo per i fianchi, muovendosi indietro. Feliciano aprì le labbra in un sordo gemito quando lo sentì uscire da lui, rabbrividendo al caldo liquido che scivolava tra le sue gambe. Continuando a lasciargli tanti piccoli baci sul collo e le spalle lo fece gentilmente girare e, ponendo le mani sulla carrozzeria, spinse il proprio corpo contro il suo. Era la prima volta da quando quel sensuale intermezzo era iniziato che si guardavano occhi negli occhi e solo ora si rendevano effettivamente conto di quanto si fossero sporcati. Sorrisero entrambi, probabilmente consci della stessa identica cosa e Lovino poi si sporse delicatamente verso di lui, appoggiando le labbra alle sue e nuovamente baciandolo, con tutta la dolcezza e l'affetto possibile mentre Feliciano intrecciava le proprie mani dietro la testa castana. Entrambi posero fine malvolentieri a quel lungo, rilassante, pegno d'amore. Ma per Lovino era necessario meglio definire l'antecedente negazione. Prese il suo viso tra le mani sporche di grasso, olio e sperma, e strofinò prima il naso contro quello del fratello, per poi baciargli affettuosamente la fronte. Un gesto fraterno che spesso concludeva quell'incontro da amanti che erano soliti consumare e che, per quanto anacronistico potesse sembrare e, un poco forse anche imbarazzante, conteneva al suo interno tutto ciò su cui il loro rapporto, unico ed eterno, si costruiva.

\- ecco … ora sì … è abbastanza … -

Feliciano a quelle parole arrossì leggermente, ma non trattenne un caloroso e affettuoso sorriso. E, prima che potesse commentare tali parole, Lovino lo anticipò con il rimando a quella iniziale promessa che non aveva dimenticato. Alla fine, anche se una serata mondana era l'ultima cosa di cui sentiva il bisogno, se poteva tenere tutto sotto controllo, non gli dispiaceva accontentare il suo Feliciano.

\- Vuoi andare allora, fratellino? Andiamo a cambiarci? -

Il settentrionale sorrise sorpreso, perché non si aspettava questa proposta, eppure, nonostante le feste mondane di tanto in tanto non gli dispiacevano, sarà stata la stanchezza, sarà stato il fatto che davvero aveva di fronte tutto ciò che poteva volere, sarà il fatto che fin da principio aveva utilizzato la festa come provocatoria scusa e non come reale desiderio, mosse velocemente la testa in senso negativo.

\- … Sono solo dei vestiti indossati da scialbi modelli, no? E dopo aver visto te oggi … penso che sono a posto … - si leccò le labbra, passando in rassegna con gli occhi al corpo perfetto che aveva di fronte - al massimo potresti farmi te una sfilata privata … ! -

La risposta che Feliciano gli diede, lo lasciò, invero, piuttosto spiazzato. Non tanto per il malizioso occhiolino. Forse nemmeno per il sorrisetto che nasceva sul viso arrossato. E neppure per il velato e indiretto complimento al proprio aspetto anche in quella tenuta poco elegante. Ma piuttosto per la facile rinuncia che Feliciano stava facendo ad una serata mondata che come principale tema aveva i modelli di abiti che avrebbero rappresentato il must della prossima stagione.

\- Vuoi davvero … rinunciare all'anteprima? -

Il suo fratellino annuì deciso. Con una mano sfiorò la guancia del suo fratellone, ridacchiando a quella sua incredulità.

\- Mi piace quando sei geloso, sai? - eccola un'altra caratteristica del suo adorabile Feliciano: saltare da un'argomentazione all'altra. Saperlo confondere con semplici domande e parole - e sai … vestito così … in veste di meccanico … sei davvero sexy … ! \- ecco … confonderlo aggiungendo anche qualche complimento che riusciva sempre a farlo arrossire, nonostante dovesse esserne abituato!

\- … mai quanto te con questo completo … - gli volle sussurrare come risposta allora Lovino, sfiorandogli le labbra.

\- Ma se me l'hai sporcato tutto! - e Feliciano sapeva sempre ribattere a tono. Ingenuamente malizioso. Dannatamente sensuale - E hai sporcato anche me! - aggiungendo a tutto ciò un broncio infantilmente finto. A cui Lovino non poteva resistere - Potrei chiederti anch'io un risarcimento, sai Lovi? -

Lovino rise divertito nel sentirsi essere ripagato con la stessa moneta.

\- E quale sarebbe, Feli? -

E Feliciano, piccolo, crudele, malizioso angelo, gli si avvicinò all'orecchio, glielo sfiorò con le labbra. Poi fece una risatina divertita.

\- Te lo dirò solo quando saremo arrivati alla vasca da bagno … ! E comunque come minimo devi aiutarmi a ripulirmi da tutto questo grasso! ~~-~~

Gli fece l'occhiolino e scivolò via dalle sue braccia. Vedendolo sparire velocemente dietro alla porta, mentre una mano smaliziata gli faceva segno di seguirlo, gli venne da pensare che probabilmente non sarebbe stato un risarcimento così sgradevole da pagare. Anche se probabilmente sarebbe stato un prezzo a cui non sarebbero stati applicati sconti di alcun tipo. Forse addirittura inflazionato. Forse sarebbe stato un debito anche piuttosto difficile e stancate da estinguere.

Ma d'altronde … bisogna sempre onorare i propri debiti, no?


End file.
